


[Podfic] i'd go to nasa

by only_more_love



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anniversary, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Constellations, Cute Tony Stark, Download Available, Happy Steve Bingo, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, M/M, NASA, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Podfic for "i'd go to nasa" by starksnack.Tony names a star after him and Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	[Podfic] i'd go to nasa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i'd go to nasa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680041) by [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack). 
  * In response to a prompt by [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Big hugs for you, dear Kait! <3 Happy Stocking Day, sweetness. :D

Fic by starksnack  
  
Read by only_more_love

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/capableofcomingoutalive/capable%20of%20coming%20out%20alive.mp3).

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a6nidxbzfdp02ah/i'd+go+to+nasa.mp3/file)

06:58 || 13.45 MB


End file.
